


Couples Movie Night

by Triblast28



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triblast28/pseuds/Triblast28
Summary: Just a short fic about these young couples movie night.





	Couples Movie Night

“You know I’m really glad we’re spending time together tonight,” Rose whispered seductively to Cassie as she placed a hand on Cassie’s leg. “I love being close like this; makes everything easier to touch, well everything that’s important that is,” Rose remarked with a smirk as she gently rubbed inside of Cassie’s thigh.

“Come on Rose, cut it out,” Cassie hissed trying to push the hand away hoping no one could make out where Rose’s hand was going from under their blanket.

“What am I going to fast for you, don’t worry we have all night to take this slow,” Rose leaned even closer. “And I mean all night,” She said as she blew on Cassie’s ear.

“Jesus Christ cut that out I don’t want to hear you two try to muffle organisms all night!” Conner shouted annoyed as Cassie blushed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Oh come on Kon, can’t I have a little fun with my girlfriend and plus we weren’t going to do anything,” Rose replied with an eye roll as she put her arm Cassie’s shoulders and leaned back.

“Mmhmm,” Wally 2 piped in shortly as he doodled something in his little journal with Jackson (Kaldur) head on his lap.

“Hey what happened to Bart and Mia weren’t they suppose to come too?” M’gann asked as she grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl on Amy’s (Bombshell) lap; Amy was passed out due to boredom. 

“They said they were going to score a nice dinner at some fancy place,” Tim said as he browsed through the illegally downloaded movies on his laptop that was hooked up to the TV.

“Their loss,” Conner remarked with a shrug.

“More like their gain,” Damian said as he appeared behind the group in the living room.

“Hey Hellspawn I thought you would’ve left by now,” Rose said as she looked over the couch at the small teen who was standing in a window frame.

“I’m doing that right now, and next time remember to close the curtains and lock the windows if you do...that again,” Damian told them venomously sending a sharp glare towards Rose and Cassie in particular. “I already have enough traumas under my belt and I do not wish to gain more,” Was all he said before he leapt out of the window.

“Did...did you two do it on the couch?” Tim asked disgusted.

“I plead the fifth,” Cassie remarked shortly with a heavy sigh.

“Oh my God you-,” Tim started to say laughing while laughing a little before a knife flew over his head.

“Cut that shit out Tim or I might let a certain kitchen incident slip out,” Rose threatened with a glare.

Tim and Conner’s face paled, Tim instantly went quiet and went back to going through his movies. “Thanks for defending my honor babe,” Cassie said with a chuckle and gave her a quick peck on the cheek; it still surprises Cassie whenever Rose does something like that, she was surprisingly protective over her despite how she acts sometimes.

“Oh come on that’s it,” Rose teased faking disappointment.     

“Come on Amy, you’re missing all the fun,” M’gann said with a pout as she shook her girlfriend awake.

Amy briefly opened her eyes. “What did we actually choose a movie? Or did they kill each other yet?” Amy asked with a yawn.

“No,” M’gann answered with a sigh.

“Then I’m going back to sleep, wake me up when the bodies hit the floor or the movie starts, whichever comes first,” Amy said as she leaned back.

“Please stay up, I want to do some cute couples stuff with you before the movie starts,” M’gann pleaded as she grabbed Amy’s arm.

“Like what?” Amy asked with a sigh.

“Well we could start eating this popcorn together-,” M’gann started to explain excited.

“What popcorn?” Amy looked at the empty bowl of popcorn, the bowl was big enough to cover her whole entire lap and was filled to the brim, now it was gone unpopped seeds and everything.

M’gann looked at her butter covered hands shocked. “Is this what J’onn was talking about when it comes to being addicted to Earth foods?” M’gann asked herself shocked and worried.   
“Want me to make more?” Amy asked casually.

“Yes please,” M’gann replied casually pulling a complete mood 180.  

Amy pulled her blanket off and walked to the kitchen as the other couples continued their minor distractions before the movie started. M’gann to mess with her blanket as she waited for her girlfriend (and her popcorn) to come back. Each blanket was custom made, it was some dumb couple project her and Mia suggested once before they decided it was better to just watch movies together or just go on group dates, not something a retired couple would do with their free time.

The blanket project went horribly with Wally 2’s butt accidently becoming a pincushion, Tim and Conner were definitely not talented seamsters, and Rose attempted to kill Amy with a knitting needle. Though even after that mess they did keep the blankets. Wally 2 and Jackson’s blanket was simple a blue blanket with a yellow dolphin radiating red lightning sewn on top of it. M’gann was disappointed by her and Amy’s lack of creativity when it came to their blanket, it was completely black with a red x over it. Rose had the smart idea of bribing Damian to make a design for them, he basically made them a family crest consisting of the Wonder Woman symbol placed over two crossed katanas and a falcon hanging overhead intimidatingly on top of the orange and red background. Then there was Tim and Conner’s; their blanket was uneven, it wasn’t stuffed completely, it was so raggedly patched together it looked like it was spring to life and reveal itself as Ragman at any moment, and the crowning jewel of the mis-colored mess was an over-sized Robin symbol nearly engulfing the miniscule House of El crest. The court was still out if it was Tim’s way of saying he’s a top or just another casualty of their lack of skill in the craft.  

The tower was void of all adults, singles, pets, spy devices placed by a certain vigilante with a lack of understand when it came to privacy; nothing that could possibly ruin their night. It was nice to get away from the teenage superhero routine and try to act like normal teens. More often then it should be they were at each other's throats, or there was some drama in their hometown, or one of their mentors was being a dick. Right now there was none of that, right now they just a bunch of teenagers in their souped up club house (or their regular house for some) enjoying one night of normalcy. The debate over what they should watch continued as they cuddled, flirted, and kissed; for what felt like hours they bickered over what they should waste their time. They were so distracted by each other they didn’t realize two people enter the Tower and moved through the shadow covered hallways.

M’gann reached for some popcorn in the bowl that was in Amy’s lap, but it was suddenly gone; M’gann’s eyes widened in shock and horror. “No!” M’gann cried waking Amy up.

“What! Are you ok!” Amy asked instantly concerned by M’gann’s sudden blood curdling cry.

“The popcorns gone,” M’gann moaned in despair.

Amy looked at M’gann sourly. “...If I didn’t love you I would knock the shit out of you for that,” Amy remarked with a sigh.        

“Which one of your took it?” M’gann asked menacingly with a glare. “Tim?”

“Why me?”    
“You were trained by Batman, if anyone here could be a thief it would be the one trained by the world’s sneakiest vigilante.”   
“What about Rose she-”

Rose was lying on top of Cassie with her head resting on Cassie’s stomach. “Don’t drag me into your shit dude, just admit you took it,” She said as Cassie started to run her fingers through Rose’s hair. 

“Come on Rose you know he didn’t do it,” Cassie remarked with a sigh.

“Yeah I do babe, but still if he admitted to it, it’ll make this a lot more easier,” Rose replied with a yawn.

“Don’t worry about the popcorn I have. Man there’s not enough salt on it and you aren’t using organic butter, I bought that stuff for a reason you know!” A new voice said from the kitchen.  

“Wait a second Gar is that you?” Tim asked confused.   
Gar stepped out of kitchen his suit jacket unbuttoned and his tie off, Raven was at his side. “Hi guys what’s up?” Gar asked casually with a smile with the bowl of popcorn in his hand.   
“What’s up is that you have my popcorn,” M’gann growled with a glare.

“Whoa cool down M’gann, here you can-,” Before Gar could finish his sentence a green blur flew past him and swooped the popcorn away.

M’gann returned to her place next to Amy and took a hand full of popcorn and shoved it in her mouth before she suddenly spat it. “You ruined it, how did you ruin it?” M’gann moan disappointed as she pushed the bowl away. 

Raven rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. “We’re sorry about interrupting your night and ruining your popcorn. The restaurant we were going to cancelled our reservations and gave them to someone else,” Raven explained; her and Gar were the only “senior” member there, she felt like they were intruding on their night. 

“We were only like one minute late, how could someone get there faster than us?” Gar wondered aloud as he rubbed his chin. “So we came back here, what are you guys doing?” 

“We’ll we are trying to have a quote unquote couple’s movie night,” Conner explained sharply with a glance to Tim who was still searching for a movie.

“Well I’m sorry if I have taste Conner, I’m sorry that we’re not going to watch Die Hard for the fifteenth time,” Tim snapped noticing the tone.

“How dare you Timothy, how dare you come into M’gann’s and Amy’s and Rose’s temporal home and insult Die Hard like that. Have you no shame?” Conner asked insulted. “Rose can you believe him?”   
“Eh the only thing that makes Die Hard stand out is the fact it’s a Christmas movie,” Rose remarked casually as Cassie continued to run a hand through Rose’s hair; Rose smiled. “I like that keep doing that.”

Cassie leaned down and kissed her on the lips briefly. “I knew you would,” Cassie replied returning the grin.  

Conner looked at Rose in disgust. “Gar can you believe her, you are a man of culture; you know that Die Hard is good, I would go far enough to say it was a movie that defined a generation,” Conner said confidently.

“Eh when it comes to action movie nothing tops Dirty Harry, sorry dude I don’t agree with you,” Gar told him with a shrug. 

“I am surrounded by mongrels,” Conner groaned with a face palm.

“Do you even know what a mongrel is?” Wally 2 asked Conner skeptically. 

Conner glared at Wally 2. “Shut up,” He told him shortly.

“Man are we even going to get to the movie?” Wally 2 asked Jackson with a sigh.

“Don’t worry honey, just be patient,” Jackson reminded him casually. 

“At this rate I could run to Hollywood, write a movie, direct it, release it, watch it become a box office success, make a terrible sequel, and then fade off the face of the Earth like Emilio Estevez,” Wally 2 remarked exasperated. 

“Who’s Emilio Estevez?”   

“Exactly.”   
“That doesn’t answer my...look nevermind; if you be patient and don’t abandon this movie night like the last one, I’ll give you something special,” Jackson told him with a wink.

Wally 2 blushed and stared into Jackson’s icy blue eyes. “Oh uh ok,” Wally 2 stuttered unsure what to say. “And I was referencing the guy from Mighty Ducks.”

“What’s Mighty Ducks?” Jackson asked confused.

“...I feel sorry for you hon.”

“Come on Tim just pick something,” Conner whined tired of the wait.   
“Look if you’re having such a hard time with finding a movie let me pick one, I have insider info; which pretty much means I know which movies had actually nice people working on them so you don’t have to feel bad about liking them,” Gar explained casually as he leaned on the couch.

Raven place her hand on Gar’s wrist before he moved forward and leaned closer to him. “Come on Gar we don’t want to bother them, we obviously stand out,” Raven remarked quietly to him; even though she was fine with most of the present company and Cassie is a close friend, this is a lot more social than what she’s use to and she felt out of place amongst the present company. 

“Rae it’s ok, what’s the worst that can happen. I know it’s not a five star restaurant, but I feel like this can be a pretty good date night,” Gar said with that bright smile of his.

“It’s not that, it’s just...you know,” Raven sighed unable to get the right words out.

“Don’t worry Rae it’ll be alright. Everyone likes you here, well some like you more than others,” Gar said with a playful wink. “And if you feel uncomfortable, then we’ll leave, ok?”

Raven took a deep breath. “Ok,” She replied shortly. 

Gar turned back to the crowd of teenagers. “So what do you say would you let these two old goats,” Gar briefly turned into a goat and bah’ed. “Join your movie night?” He asked as he turned back to normal. 

“Hmmm,” Tim tapped his chin with a finger and remained completely silent for a moment.   
“Sure I don’t see why not,” Cassie said cutting off Tim before he could answer.

“I was going to say yes,” Tim muttered under his breath annoyed.   
Conner gave Tim a quick peck on the cheek and patted him on the head. “I know that dude,” Conner told him casually. 

Gar leapt over the couch and stole Tim’s laptop then flopped on an empty couch where Raven joined him where she sat rather stiffly. “Great let’s get started,” Gar told them excited as he pressed on a movie and it started to play on the TV. 

A familiar theme came out of the speakers making Conner raise an eyebrow. “Is this James Bond?” Conner asked surprised.

“Yeah I cameoed in this one,” Gar told them casually as he put an arm around Raven’s shoulders.

Raven eased up and rested her head on Gar’s shoulder then smiled. “It’s just one of the many weird roles he’s appeared in; did you tell them about the Japanese tofu commerical?” Raven asked with a mischievous smirk; she already knew how Gar was going to react.

“Come on Rae we all swore never to talk about that,” Gar groaned embarrassed. 

Raven snickered slightly. “Alright Mister Legendary Mountain God: Food Beast,” Raven replied amused. 

“Who’s James Bond?” Jackson whispered to Wally 2 confused.

“I don’t know, I think he’s some bird watcher,” Wally 2 remarked with a shrug.  


End file.
